Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige
by Eya Silvers
Summary: Elsa se foutait du monde. Elle se foutait de leurs parents morts. Elle se foutait d'Anna. Elle se foutait. Anna voulait un bonhomme de neige. [Série d'OS basée sur l'amour fraternel]
1. Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige

_Bonjour, c'est Miss Silvers à l'appareil, et me voilà pour un OS sur La Reine des Neiges, ou Frozen en anglais. Rated K, parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots grossiers, seulement de la tristesse..._

_J'ai vu ce film hier (au jour où j'écris, on est le 8 décembre 2013), et j'en ai été retournée, quoique légèrement choquée. Que d'action, que d'aventure, que de sentiments, mes amis ! :O_

_Brief, voilà, j'espère vous émouvoir et je suis désolée, parce que c'est trop court à mon goût mais je manquais d'inspiration ^^ Ce OS prend place dans le film, vers le début, juste après que les sœurs aient perdu leurs parents._

**_Disclaimer : tout est à Disney sauf mon écriture._**

_PS : J'ai écrit ça vachement vite...  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'ignorance ? Solitude. Souffrance.

Souffrances.

Que lui avait-elle donc fait ?

Enfermée. Elsa restait dans sa chambre. Que pouvait-elle donc bien faire ? Se morfondre. Pleurer peut-être. Ou alors, elle s'en foutait totalement.

Elle se foutait du monde. Elle se foutait de leurs parents morts. Elle se foutait d'Anna.

Elle se foutait.

Anna retint un sanglot et se laissa couler contre la porte de la chambre éternellement close. Elle voulait l'ouvrir, elle ne le pouvait pas. Depuis combien de temps – d'années - était-elle restée devant cette porte, à toquer jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa lui ordonne de partir, à parler d'un ton enjoué de l'été qui débutait ou de la neige qui tombait déjà des nuages en abondance ? Du bonhomme de neige fondu qui reposait dehors.

Le bonhomme de neige.

Anna en voulait un. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Car Elsa allait ouvrir la porte pour en fabriquer un dehors avec elle. Oui, comme le font les sœurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de mépris ? Chagrin. Douleur.

Douleurs.

Que lui avait-elle donc fait ?

- Elsa... murmura Anna, des larmes de rage et de peine scintillant dans ses yeux clairs. Peux-tu ouvrir cette porte ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Personne ne lui répondait jamais. Personne ne lui répondra jamais.

Elsa devait se foutre d'elle. Anna aurait aimé pouvoir lui cracher à la figure toutes ces années d'abandon qu'elle lui avait laissées ; ça, au moins, ça ferait émerger la « Princesse Elsa » de sa bulle argentée. Ça lui ferait mal.

Oh oui, Anna aurait adoré blesser Elsa. Non, pas physiquement, mais lui faire ressentir ce qu'_elle _ressentait continuellement

- Je t'en prie, Elsa... sanglota-t-elle pitoyablement. Pour une fois... je suis là pour toi, alors pitié, ouvre-moi cette porte pour que nous puissions être comme avant... Deux jeunes filles heureuses, et non les jeunes femmes perdues que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Personne.

Jamais.

Elle voulait un bonhomme de neige.

Anna enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, ne prêtant aucune intention, ne remarquant en aucun cas le froid et le vent qui s'échappait des trous de la porte.

Elle pensait au bonhomme de neige, dehors. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

Olaf.

« Je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins ! »

Anna laissa se souvenir se disperser au gré de ses larmes.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu la voix d'Elsa ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas touchée, serrée dans ses bras ? Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-elles vues face à face, ri, pleuré ensemble ?

« Princesse Elsa » ne ressent rien, « Princesse Elsa » est parfaite. « Princesse de glace » s'occupe d'affaires très importantes, « Miss Cœur Gelé » n'a pas le temps pour des broutilles telles que s'amuser. « Madame Froideur » ne peut pas pleurer la mort de ses parents, elle doit rester dans sa chambre et remplir des formulaires officiels !

Anna vivait. Anna pleurait, Anna riait, Anna s'amusait, Anna aimait.

Anna n'était pas parfaite, mais Anna, elle, ressentait.

Elle se tourna alors lentement vers la porte, position fœtus, ses cheveux tressés traînant à terre, ses vêtements de deuil fripés ; murmura.

- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige...

Anna ferma les yeux.

Plic ploc. Plic... ploc.

Le son des larmes remplaçait le toquement à la porte.

Et pourtant, Elsa l'entendit.

.

- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige...

Adossée à la porte, Elsa étouffa un sanglot avec sa main gantée.

Pourquoi ouvrir une porte était donc si compliqué ?

Apposer la main – non, le gant – contre la poignée incrustée, appuyer lentement, puis ouvrir.

Ces gestes lui étaient inconnus.

De son chignon strict s'échappaient des mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu froid était couverts de maquillage noir et violet ; tout coulait.

« Miss Parfaite » ressentait.

Elsa avait bien entendu sa sœur contre la porte, elle l'avait entendue parler, pleurer, s'escrimer, en vain.

Quel avenir pour elles ?

Non. Quel avenir pour elle ?

Elsa resterait au château. Mourait au château.

Anna partirait. Mènerait une vie meilleure. Construirait plein de bonhommes de neige.

Loin de la sœur au cœur de glace.

La joue appuyée contre le bois précieux de la porte, Elsa pouvait presque sentir celle d'Anna au même endroit. Elle la touchait, la palpait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, elle lui parlait, lui racontait toutes sortes d'histoires, la consolait, tout allait bien.

- Je t'aime... murmura Elsa.

Ses gants étaient gelés. Une infime couche de glace les recouvrait, tout comme ses chaussures et le bas de sa robe d'un bleu sombre.

Alors, Elsa ferma les yeux. Une autre larme – la dernière – coula le long de sa joue rougie et encore ronde.

Un jour, elle avait été une enfant. Un jour. Elle ne le sera plus jamais.

Depuis ses dix ans, elle avait arrêté de jouer, arrêté de ressentir, arrêté de rire. Arrêté de vivre.

De ses petits pieds enfermés dans des talons trop hauts s'échappèrent des cristaux de glace.

Du plafond tombait la neige.

Du sol courait le gel.

Des murs glissait une brise.

Froid.

* * *

_Si vous trouvez cela trop court et/ou que vous voulez que je continue, reviewez ! ;)_


	2. Souveraine sans peine

_Me revoilà avec un OS encore basé sur un coup de tête. Celui-là prend place trois ans après mon premier OS, durant la chanson "Le Renouveau", mais j'y ai développé des choses._

_J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'oubliez pas : j'ai quelque chose pour vous à la fin ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Souveraine sans peine...**

Son regard bleu gelé affronta le cyan mordoré du gant, le jaugea sévèrement, testant, contrant cette idée absurde qui lui était venue par malchance dans son esprit solitaire.

"Quitte donc ton regard du gant et reviens à la cérémonie, nom de Dieu !"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure qui était garnie de rouge à lèvres violet sombre, ferma ses yeux étincelants, soupira.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour se diriger à pas tremblants vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le monde dehors affluait. Elle voyait tout cet amas de personnes grouillantes comme un tas de fourmis agglutinées à un pot de miel particulièrement appétissant ; le problème, c'était que le pot de miel, c'était _elle_.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, tenta de dissiper cette vision affreuse de ces gens en file indienne devant la lourde porte du château, espéra ne plus entendre leurs voix, rires, bousculades, chamailleries, disputes, calembredaines mais, bien évidemment, elle n'y parvint pas.

Elle détestait le bruit. Elle détestait le mouvement.

Non, c'était faux et elle le savait. Depuis toujours, elle avait adoré s'esclaffer bruyamment et sauter dans tous les coins du palais, tout comme sa sœur le faisait.

Anna... Que faisait-elle en ce moment même ? La connaissant, elle devait bien courir partout et hurler de joie. Peut-être même devait-elle se goinfrer de chocolat !

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être Anna restait seule dans sa chambre, tout comme Elsa, appréhendant la journée d'aujourd'hui. Depuis le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas touchées, ni vues... Les choses avaient dû changer.

Elsa se retira de ses pensées moroses et se donna une gifle mentale. Elle sentait son cœur devenir douloureux lorsqu'elle pensait à _elle_. Anna.

Elle ne savait pas ce que ce sentiment signifiait. Mais elle savait que c'était puissant.

Pas assez pour l'emporter sur ce fardeau, néanmoins.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la foule sous ses yeux puis tourna le dos à la fenêtre.

- Cache tes pouvoirs... récita-t-elle mécaniquement, ses bras enserrées autour d'elle-même comme pour se donner plus de chaleur. Ne les montre pas...

Elle se mit lentement à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, son regard fixé sur le tapis en mousse sous ses pieds et le _scrouitch__ scrouitch_ que produisait ce même tapis à chacun de ses pas résonnant dans ses oreilles. D'une main – d'un gant ! - fébrile, elle réattacha une mèche rebelle de son chignon strict. Toujours la même mèche pâle qui voulait quitter l'étau.

Son pouvoir était comme cette mèche. Rebelle.

Et elle devait le dompter.

Elle arrêta brutalement de faire les cent pas sur un dernier "reste la bonne fille qu'ils veulent que tu sois !" et posa les yeux sur le tableau à échelle humaine de son père.

Un infime sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Mélancolique.

Qu'il était robuste. Fier, fort, beau. Qu'Elsa aurait voulu lui ressembler ! Son visage serein immobile dans la peinture semblait guetter l'avenir proche. Dans ses deux mains nues reposaient le sceptre royal et l'orbe d'or.

La même idée folle de tout à l'heure lui revint à l'esprit. Alors, sans même y réfléchir, elle enleva ses gants mordorés et les déposa sur le buffet sous la peinture du roi.

Oui, elle devait être comme lui et le serait.

Les mains tremblantes, les lèvres murmurant une dernière promesse qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir tenir – _reste sereine, garde ton sang-froid !_ - elle saisit le chandelier et sa petite boîte à bijoux ronde.

Elle _sentait_ le toucher frais des objets, le froid métallique du chandelier se répandait dans sa paume et la même sensation se déroulait sur son autre main. Au début, cela lui fut très étrange de tenir quelque chose avec ses mains nues, mais, peu à peu, elle s'y habitua et finit même par ne plus trembler.

Oui, elle allait y arriver. Elle devait y arriver, pour le roi, pour la reine, pour son père et sa mère.

(puis_, soudainement, le pied d'Elsa glissa sur la glace et elle tomba brutalement en arrière, non loin du bonhomme de neige qui les regardait, serein. Elle leva alors les yeux au plafond pour voir sa sœur s'élancer dans le vide, inconsciente du danger. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Sa main se tendit brusquement comme un élan désespéré pour rattraper Anna, et_)

le chandelier s'écrasa dans la mousse du sol et la boîte à bijoux se brisa en un fracas assourdissant. Elsa lâcha un cri surpris et recula immédiatement, ses deux mains à présent aussi froides que la mort blotties contre son cœur. Le givre intriguant répandu sur les objets fracassés s'étala dans le tapis, puis se forma comme une sorte de mini-patinoire intérieure. La glace commençait à recouvrir les murs lorsqu'Elsa, terrifiée, brandit ses mains en avant comme pour stopper le désastre.

- NE RESSENT PAS ! hurla-t-elle, paupières fermement closes et cœur affolé.

.

Anna, en vérité, était fort heureuse. Non, pas cet adjectif, il n'est pas suffisamment puissant. Disons qu'elle était ravie, enchantée, éblouie, émerveillée, excitée, absolument _folle_ de ce qui allait arriver.

Les gardes allaient ouvrir les portes ! Pour la première fois depuis... depuis... environ quinze ans, peut-être. Elle avait perdu la notion de temps.

- Je vais pouvoir DANSER ! hurla-t-elle en sautant sur la rambarde de l'escalier et en le dégringolant quatre à quatre, tout en manquant de marcher sur sa robe (ce qui aurait sûrement provoqué sa mort).

Mais Anna s'en fichait cordialement et reprit son équilibre avec une aisance qui témoignait de son habitude à tomber et se relever. Elle déboula en face de la grande statue – Adam, l'avait-elle nommé -, la salua d'un geste guilleret de sa main rose. Elle ne prit pas le temps de souffler qu'elle était déjà à la fenêtre, ses yeux bleu pétillants de joie tandis qu'elle scrutait le moindre navire sur le fleuve d'Arendelle.

- Les invités arrivent ! cria-t-elle à une servante qui passait par là.

La femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Anna s'était déjà précipitée dans le couloir particulièrement long et, lui semblait-il, indéfini, qui menait à la chambre de sa sœur.

Elle glissa avec légèreté sur le marbre étincelant, pour se poser en douceur pile poil devant la porte d'Elsa.

Deux coups secs à la porte lui semblaient largement suffisants, puis elle entrerait de force, "Va-t-'en Anna" ou pas "Va-t-'en Anna", se dit-elle.

Elle n'en eut guère le temps.

Un bruit de verre brisé et d'objet lourd tombant au sol se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la chambre de sa grande sœur, et, surprise, elle colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter la voix d'Elsa, paniquée mais impétueuse, hurler :

- NE RESSENT PAS !

Hébétée, Anna colla de plus belle son oreille rouge d'excitation contre le bois précieux, mais elle n'entendit plus rien.

Silence.

Sinistre.

Silence sinistre.

Puis le _scrouitch scrouitch_ du tapis moussu revint et elle fut d'autant plus surprise que sa sœur se parlait à elle-même.

- Tout doit bien se passer durant cette cérémonie. Je serais reine. Je serais sereine. Souveraine sans peine. Tout va bien se passer. Tout doit bien se passer. Sans gel, sans glace, ni sentiments. Sereine. Sans peine. Mon règne... alors je dois me contrôler !

Anna décida alors qu'elle en avait assez entendu et frappa à la porte. Trois coups résonnèrent, légers, et un silence de mort s'imposa brutalement.

Elle hésita à élever la voix. Et le fit.

- Elsa ? fit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Je... heu... b-bonjour... je pense ?

Elle n'osa alors plus parler de peur que son inquiétude ne la trahisse, et adopta un silence confus en réponse à celui, pesant, que soupesait Elsa dans sa chambre.

La future reine resta un instant figée de stupeur, partagée entre l'envie de répondre à sa sœur et sa peur de ne devoir ouvrir cette porte. Ouvrir la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Anna, de l'autre côté de cette porte qu'elle aurait adoré détruire à coup de pieds, baissa les yeux au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient sans réponse.

Alors, elle tourna les talons.

Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D _

_J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, mes chers. D'important, primordial : que dois-je faire pour la suite ? Car ce ne sont que des OS que j'invente à moitié en me basant sur le film. Mais je peux aussi raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou après le film ! Mais je n'ai pas d'idées._

_Mettez votre ressenti de cet OS dans votre review et ce que vous voulez que j'écrive dans la même review !_

**_Attention :_**_ je ne pourrais pas accepter la demande du couple Elsanna. Je suis définitivement contre. Sinon, je suis ouverte à tout, surtout au Kristanna (cuuuuties ! :D)_

_Bonne soirée ! ;)_


End file.
